


The Bibel of Lords Not Christians.

by orphan_account



Category: god idk - Fandom
Genre: Gen, God - Freeform, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, ITS NOT A COMPLEX THOUGH, Idk the Lord, but also not god, im so sorry, oh definitely that one, sighs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sighs. The Bibel of Lords Not Christians, as founded by Lord Bun and Lord Hrons. i am so sorry.also, this is all a joke please christians dont get mad.
Relationships: The Lord & Her People
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	The Bibel of Lords Not Christians.

**Author's Note:**

> please fellas im sorry i have no idea how this works i am just trying to write my bibel.  
> uh cw ab*rtions? i use the word and speak on the subject idk just tryna keep everyone safe.  
> oh and homophobia, but its only referenced to and its a joke lol.
> 
> THIS IS A JOKE!!! I AM JOKING!!

First Verses and The First Laws as stated by Lord Bun-

1\. TO FOLLOW LNC (Lords Not Christians) YOU MUST ABIDE BY THE FOLLOWING

2\. PEOPLE THAT LIKE WOMEN ONLY!!

3\. ENBIES AND WOMEN ONLY!! see rule 5 for enquiries about this.

4\. THESE RULES WILL AND CAN CHANGE AS WE SEE FIT!! 

5\. NO MEN! excluded from this rule is as follows: taka and tommyinnit. 

6\. MUST USE "ANEN" IN PLACE OF "AM*N" WE WONT LET THE M^N WIN!!!

7\. this one is not a rule, but still very important and this is: THE CHANGE OF THE SPELLING OF DESCIPLE THROUGHOUT THE BIBEL IS ON PURPOSE!  
I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO SPELL IT!

8\. if at any time you want to leave the religion, you must contact Lord Bun or a Desiple to be allowed out.

9\. AB*RTIONS ARE NOT ONLY ALLOWED, BUT ENDORSED!! GIVE WOMEN FREEDOM OVER THEIR OWN BODIES!!! 

10\. whilst Lord Bun has been known in the past for her difficult relationship with the Gays, she has overcome these struggles and now preaches LOVE THY NEIGHBOUR! (but actually, not like that dumb shit jesus was preaching)

The Hymns  
\- helium  
\- georgenotfound onlyfans  
\- where are the askers  
\- heatwaves  
\- sweater weather  
\- more to be added.

The Verses:  
Do not wish to be One with the Lord, The Lord will choose you when the time is Right. shakens 6:9  
The Lord is with You at All Times, Let Them guide you Through the Men. Yiknes 2:1  
Love Thy Neighbour? Love Thighs, Neighbour. Poggers 4:20  
Trust in the Lord for She wants You to Trust her. Knocks 3:33


End file.
